


Starry x Night

by ShunSakka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Sleepy Cuddles, bliss, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShunSakka/pseuds/ShunSakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(From night to day in episode 37, back on Whale Island).</p><p>In which Killua thought that monopolizing Gon's bed would be nicer than sleeping on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry x Night

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the Fandom! Just a short and simple one to start.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!

It was difficult to recall the last time Killua has felt this relaxed.  


Trying to get productive, he decided to grab the sheets Gon provided to make his bed on the floor. This could possibly be the first time he was _making up_ a bed, actually… It’s not like it’s an impossible task, since the young Hunter-to-be could fall asleep in wherever he wanted or go on without sleeping at all for two or three days straight. However, he had never had to worry about household work as well.  
  
Finishing his job, he opened the window to aerate the room and then lied over the thick, warm duvet to rest his eyes. A soft breeze brought the smell of the ocean into the room. The wind skims his face nicely and the neat sound of the cicadas and the waves are lulling him to fall asleep… Though, Killua felt lazy and worn out, but not sleepy enough. He kept remembering the day he spent with Gon, exploring the island, fishing and camping under the stars. They talked about what they wanted to do in the future and about their families. They haven’t had much time to really get to know each other since the Hunter Exam, let alone the time they spent fighting and worrying about Nen training in the Heavens Arena. So this was the first opportunity they ever had to come closer.  
  
Killua rolled over his stomach to get more comfortable as he thought about how it must have been like to be raised in such peaceful place. Everything about Whale Island reminded him of his one and only friend. From the heat of the Sun, to the sound of the waves hitting against the cliff. The nature itself and Gon’s luscious spirit had no difference. Were it not for him, Killua would have ended up being what he was sick of being and what everyone expected him to be. He couldn’t feel less blessed for Fate being this good, even if it was only for once.  
  
Spontaneously, the boy decided to stand up to close the window this time. Before doing it, he took a few seconds to contemplate the view. It might be dark already, but the sky was so starry that everything was pretty visible. The moonless night was mirroring the gathering of constellations on ocean. The sound of insects was loud, but at the same time harmonizing. Even the smell of the air had nothing to do with the one back home. In fact, one could say that air is something rare up in the Kukuroo Mountain.  
  
Killua finally closed the window and, while turning around he got a glimpse of Gon’s bed. He felt incredibly tempted to try it, since his laziness was also making him more demanding for comfort. The urge of getting even more cozy makes him jump onto the large bed.  
  
It’s much nicer and softer than it looked like. Gon shouldn’t get mad if he gets to know about this (with his ridiculously sense of smell it shouldn’t be difficult to give him away), they even have taken bath together so maybe it was no big deal.  
The silver-haired boy thought of coming back to his bed before Gon coming up from the kitchen. But this feels way too damn good…  
  
_But he really… Shouldn’t… Fall asleep before…_

xxxxxxxxxx

 _“Killua… Ne, Killua…”_  
  
The distinguishable familiar voice made Killua open his eyes sluggishly, before realizing that he had fallen asleep in a place where he wasn’t supposed to.  
  
_“Ah, Gon!,”_ Killua, exclaimed as he sits straight in the bed, his eyes widen in scare.  
  
Gon couldn’t help himself but laugh at the sudden reaction of his friend.  
  
“How weird, Killua didn’t notice when I arrived here,” he smiled teasingly.  
  
“Gon, sorry! I just wanted…,” he doesn’t know how to excuse himself, “I thought you wouldn’t mind if… Damn, I move a lot while sleeping, your sheets are almost upside down, let me fix…”  
  
“Don’t worry, Killua, I don’t mind,” the spiky-haired boy confesses, “it’s better sleeping here than on the floor.”  
  
The younger boy scratches the back of his head, as he feels a little bit embarrassed for getting caught like this. Being so relaxed made nothing but to make him fall into a deep dreamless sleep, completely turning off from the surroundings.  
  
“So, hum, what did your aunt say?,” Killua says in a rush, hoping that the question would prevent Gon from seeing his reddish cheeks.  
  
“It was really nice!,” Gon began telling, as he went to the wardrobe to get another pillow, ignoring the one that was already in Killua’s bed, “Mito-san told me everything she knew about Ging and…”  
  
“Ging?,” he interrupted.  
  
“Oh, yes, I think it feels more natural calling him by his name than by _“dad”_ ,” Gon comments, throwing a pillow towards Killua, which he grabs on easily, “Mito-san told me about when they were young and she gave me this…”  
  
Gon says, while walking towards an object Killua didn’t notice his friend placing it on the bedside table before.  
  
“What is that?,” he asked, staring at the metal cubic box.  
  
“Something Ging left for me once I’ve become a Hunter,” he answers, “but I haven’t found out how to open it yet…”  
  
“We will think of a way tomorrow,” the Transmuter assures.  


Gon places his pillow on the bed and moves to turn off the lights. Darkness involves the room, except for the bright, silver light from starry night that coats each other’s silhouettes. The older Hunter jumps over his own bed, falling right beside Killua. Through the shadows, Killua can see Gon hugging the pillow while smiling silly. Such happiness must be contagious, because suddenly he finds himself smirking, while lying beside his friend. Somehow, the younger boy felt a bit bad for stealing the Enhancer’s bed, so he made sure he wasn’t occupying too much of it.  


“Do you kick in your sleep?,” Gon asks.  
  
Somehow, Killua never really found Gon’s random questions boring. Actually, they were pretty amusing when they came out of the blue.  
  
“Not really, I guess… But I do move a lot,” he finally answers, “and you?”  
  
“I do, so wake me up if I do it tonight.”  
  
“If you kick me, I’ll kick your butt in the morning,” they both laughed.  
  
Gon came closer, rolling over to get on his back, staring at the ceiling as Killua was doing. For a moment, they didn’t say anything, finding peace in the silence of their voices. Sometimes they didn’t even need to talk at all. In such short period of time they have created an unique bond that made wordless communication seem plausible.  
  
“Hum, Gon…,” Killua is the first breaking with it.  
  
“Hum?”  
  
“What if you find Ging… What will you do next?”  
  
The eyes have already adapted to the darkness of the room and together with his sharpened night vision, Killua was able to distinguish Gon leading a hand to rub his chin as he thought about that.  
  
“I’m not sure,” he confesses, ”but as I said, I would love to explore the World with Killua!”  
  
The blue-eyed could see his friend smiling again to the idea. He wouldn’t mind at all doing that too.  
  
“And you?”  
  
Killua stretched his back, letting a yawn coming out, before answering:  
  
“Anywhere but home… My mom would either spoil me or turn everything upside down if she found out that I was leaving for the third time.”  
  
Gon nodded before rolling to his side, facing Killua. It’s not something he could have decided in a couple of hours, but he wasn’t in a hurry to do it too. It was easier to know what he didn’t want to do than knowing what he truly wished.  
  
“Wow…”  
  
The time Killua took to think of a proper answer made Gon’s attention switch to something he found especially peculiar and worth mentioning.  
  
“W-What?”  
  
“I’ve never notice how light Killua’s hair is,” Gon says, touching it softly at first, and then almost petting him, “it’s not like mine, your hair is so smooth it tickles!”  
  
Killua felt his cheeks getting instantly hot at the touch, although he didn’t protest.  
  
“Sorry, if you want me to stop…”  
  
“No, it’s fine, I don’t mind,” he managed to say, feeling weird for the slight touch, but cozy enough to not let him stop, however, in an attempt to hide his awkwardness, he says, “we’ve known each other for more than half a year!”  
  
“Yeah, but it’s so cute! And it smells good!”  
  
“Damn, Gon, you’re such a weirdo,” to which Gon smiles amusingly.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Killua felt Gon tossing an arm around his shoulders and a leg around his, cuddling and chuckling.  
  
“Gon! Gon, stop it, that’s embarrassing!,” Killua protests, and Gon jokes back as an answer.  
  
“I’m so glad of being here with Killua,” he tightened up the other boy a little bit more.  
  
Happiness comes in different ways, and those words were one of these.  
  
Killua’s heart started pounding and he feared Gon would notice it, since his arm was over his chest… The last time he was this close to another human being, he was touching their heart… _Literally_.  


“Gon, I…,” he began, before realizing with almost no admiration that Gon has fallen asleep while holding him.  
  
He wanted to tell him that he realized that there’s nothing to decide, in fact… He didn’t want to continue living as an assassin until the end of his days, nor inherit the family business… What he simply wanted was to stick up with Gon and help him find his father… Afterwards, they will be together and explore the World together… Simple as that.  
  
In reality, Killua wanted to say a lot of things to Gon… How much fun it has been… How many things he has learnt with him… How glad he was for meeting him… How he kind of saved his life, how he saved him from himself.  
  
He let his head lean softly on Gon’s, bringing a hand to grab his friend’s arm that was lying on his chest. His heart still hammering hard, but because of the bliss of this moment.  
  
He held him tighter like he has never done to anyone before.  


_Gon, thank you so much,_ he thought, before resting his eyes to fall asleep…


End file.
